star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Delta Squad
The New Delta Squad was the same as the old Delta Squad, but simply with new, young members. The team was made of some the most skilled young indivisuals that craved for adventure and stopping evil. Characteristics Members Angela Starkiller - Angela was the main leader of the squad just like her father previously. She gave order to everyone just like any other leader and everyone on the team respected her because of her cool personality and funny humor and smile. 'Derrick Rand - '''Derrick was practically second in command in the group's infrastructure. He was very protective of his friends and had an optimistic view of every situation. He had a great sense of humor and fear but was a capable leader and had a brave personalty. Derrick also had romantic feelings and relationship with Angela Starkiller. '''Andrew Starkiller II - '''Andrew was Angela's older brother and acted as the sensible a capable navigator of the team. Much like his father, Andrew was skilled in firing a blaster but great at resolving situation between hostile enemies due to his political skills from his mother. '''Freyrr - '''Freyrr was the wookie companion of the team and the son of Hanhar himself. Freyrr was the heavy of the team and carried heavy firepower when in battle with enemies. He was caring for his teammates but also frustrated when tension rose within the team in bad situations. '''Colandra - '''Colandra was the only Twi'lek in the team was mainly the slicer and computer expert of the team. Delta Squad members usually teased her and called her "Vao 2.0". Colandra has a collective attitude and confident tone, never breaking composure and staying strong willed in any circumstance. '''Heth Tranir - '''Heth was the first Bothan member of the team and was the most adventurous and joyous member of the team. She was very loving for anyone she cared about and was a very comforting to the team, making everyone feel happy and comfortable. She was also a decent starfighter pilot and had her own X-wing in the New Republic. Heth had a romantic interest in fellow member Andrew Starkiller. '''Tseebo '- Tseebo was the first Rodian member of the crew and was the technician and "brains" of the team. Tseebo was nervous and collected person but was very fun to be around once known more. Tseebo was also very skilled in playing Sabaac and often bet with his team. '''Ashyaiah Prim - '''Ashyaiah was the daughter of Mandalore the Supreme and would often help the team when they needed her help. She had circles within the Mandalorian Clans would help with Delta Squad's import export business by supplying Mandalorian Cargo. She was also an expert pilot and was always seen in a pilots jumpsuit. She was an expert marksman. Her twin brother wouldn't join Delta Squad. '''Cody Prim - '''Cody Prim was friends with everyone on the team, so nice that no one ever really got mad at him. When ever the team was in danger, Cody stepped in to help, usually saving their lives on several occasions. '''Chris Allen - '''Chris was a late addition to the team, who disobeyed his families orders to help Delta Squad. He eventually stopped secretly working with them and became a member. Chris was the suave group member that was able to flirt with women easily and use his scoundrel skills in many situations. History